BW088: Piplup, Pansage en een Oude Bekende!
Piplup, Pansage en een Oude Bekende! (Japans: ポッチャマVSヤナップ！華麗なるバトル！！ Piplup VS Pansage! Een Fantastische Gevecht!!)(Engels: Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!) is de 86st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 38st aflevering van het 15de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Tijdens de vlucht met Cynthia naar Undella Town in oost Unova, verbazen onze helden zich over de diversiteit aan Pokémon die ze zien. En zodra ze zijn geland zoeven ze naar Cynthia’s schitterende vakantiehuis in een enorme limousine, bestuurd door haar butler Jervis. Ze weten niet dat Meloetta hen ongezien heeft gevolgd totdat ze in de wagen verschijnt, recht in de schoot van Ash. Maar zij is nogal verlegen en verdwijnt weer na een paar minuten. Ondertussen worden zij heimelijk bespied door Team Rocket. Als ze aankomen bij het huis van Cynthia, worden zij door niemand anders opgewacht dan Dawn met Piplup! Na een vrolijk weerzien met Ash, ontmoet Dawn Iris en Cilan plus alle nieuwe Pokémon die met ze meereizen door de Unova regio. Ash overtuigt Meloetta er eindelijk van om zich niet meer te verbergen en ook Dawn te ontmoeten, en Piplup en Oshawott beginnen prompt een competitie om zijn aandacht. Als onze helden ontdekken dat Dawn ook van plan is om mee te doen aan de Pokémon Wereld Toernooi Junior Cup, wil iedereen een gevecht met haar houden. Cilan gaat als eerste, in een opwindende match tussen Deskundige versus Coördinator en geeft een gloeiend, maar langdradige beoordeling van Dawns band met Piplup middenin het gevecht. Dan veroorzaakt Meloetta weer een onderbreking wanneer die het strijdveld op loopt om met Piplup te dansen, geïnspireerd door zijn schitterende wedstrijd zetten. Jervis vraagt om een time-out totdat iedereen wat minder afgeleid is. Dawn belooft om daarna met Iris te vechten en dan met Ash. De vier kijken ernaar uit om samen te trainen in de villa van Cynthia, ter voorbereiding op de Junior Cup, terwijl Team Rocket in het geheim verder gaat met de planning van zijn meest belangrijke missie ooit… Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Jervis Pokémon *Dawn's Quilava Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Dawn. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Unfezant **Tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering was in plaats van Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster te zien, Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster concentreert zich op Meloetta. *Dawn keert in de Best Wishes! Serie net zoals Misty in de Advanced Generation en May in de Diamond & Pearl Serie tijdelijk terug in de Pokémon Anime. **Dawn draagt niet zoals Misty en May een andere outfit tijdens haar terugkeer in de Anime. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Dawn's Quilava te zien is in de DUB, omdat de special waarin Cyndaquil in Quilava is geëvolueerd alleen in Japan is uitgezonden. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Wie is deze Pokémon? zich concentreert op een Generatie IV Pokémon. *Vanaf deze aflevering heeft Dawn een Unova Pokédex en draagt ze een Xtransceiver om haar pols in plaats van haar Pokétch. Fouten *Tijden de preview verdwijnt de snavel van Piplup voor een paar seconde. Galerij Naam-BW088.png|De naam van de aflevering. Dawn en Piplup BW.png|Dawn wil Ash verrassen. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen (Seizoen 15) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2 (Seizoen Japan)